


Pumpkin Pants

by 417PlacesToGo



Category: Team Fortress 2
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, M/M, Messy, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:35:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8321104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/417PlacesToGo/pseuds/417PlacesToGo
Summary: Merasmus's circus is in town, but Soldier has a little more fun than he bargained for.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey-ho. This is a teeny tiny something I wrote for a contest on the ABDL TF2 Tumblr blog. The theme was just "pumpkin pants." It was open to interpretation otherwise, and this is what I did. It is super duper short, but I hope you enjoy!

“Tickets are on sale, mortals! But this show is not cheap! The price is… your _life!”_ Merasmus leaned back from the microphone and grinned at his reflection in the glass. A siren blared below him, and at once eighteen mercenaries clad in blue and red burst forth from the gates at either side of his garish arena. He watched a Soldier fire a rocket at his own feet to jump onto the platform in the center. As he saluted, a spring-loaded hand with a pie attached fell on him forcefully, crushing him under its weight. Merasmus laughed. “Oh, my old roommate, you always were a glutton for punishment!” he shouted gleefully into the microphone.

“Are you really one to talk about being a glutton for punishment?” Merasmus spun his chair around and groaned. Another Soldier was standing there, but this one was not wearing a military uniform. His flat haircut was not covered by a metal helmet, and the fatigues and jacket were replaced by a white tank top and striped boxers. He had a large cigar jutting out of his mouth, which filled the room with a sweet, leafy aroma.

“Jane, how many times have I told you not to interrupt me when I’m working?” Merasmus scowled at the man, but Jane merely smirked.

“I could not let you stand there and mock me, even if that is not really me. And why exactly do you work from a blimp? Do you not remember the Hindenburg?”

“This is a _zeppelin,_ not a _blimp._ And _you’re_ the one who’s going to blow it up if you keep smoking in here.”Merasmus rolled his eyes and spun back around. He observed a Scout sitting with his back to a wall, apparently uninterested in the battle. “Well, this won’t do,” he said. He touched a button on the control console in front of him, which lit up blue. A small compartment opened, and a device like a ring slowly came up out of it. It unfolded itself and began to spin around Merasmus, emitting a red laser that scanned his body. Suddenly, a large version of Merasmus appeared in front of the Scout. _“Scout!”_ Merasmus screamed in a haunting voice, “get into the battle or face my wrath!” The Scout yelped and jumped up, running instead back toward his spawn.

Jane chuckled. “That doesn’t ever work, does it?”

“Shut up,” Merasmus said away from the microphone. He tapped a few buttons, and the hologram disappeared and reappeared in the Scout’s path. “ _Fear me!”_ his voice boomed all over the arena. “Poop! Poop in your pumpkin pants!” A bolt of lightning seemed to appear from nowhere and strike straight through the Scout, who fell on his backside and screamed. He quickly scrambled to his feet, leaving his cap in the dust behind him.

Merasmus tapped the blue button again, and the scanner retracted back into the console. He spun back around and saw Jane looking him over, so he put on a smug, toothy smile. “What? It gets them every time. I may be a wizard, but am I not also a tremendous creator of special effects?”

“I never said that you were not, _Pumpkin Pants._ ”

“Oh, please, not now. Yes, I know, but can’t it wait until _after_ I watch them kill each other in dodgems?”

Jane took the cigar out of his mouth and blew out a puff of smoke. “First of all, you are in _my_ country, and you _will_ call them bumper-cars! Second of all, it is your fault that you brought it up. Come on, lift up your robe.”

“No,” Merasmus pouted. He spun his chair around once again and crossed his legs. A Pyro was crouched with the ticket briefcase on the platform, but a Soldier and a Demoman were firing faster than his compression blasts could keep up. Merasmus watched with keen interest, but Jane grabbed him and spun his chair around forcefully, looking down at him. Merasmus shrunk back in his seat. “Jane,” his voice quivered, “I have to-“

“The only thing you have to do is whatever I say. Lift up your robe.” Jane drew in closer to Merasmus, his teeth bared in a menacing smile.

Merasmus swallowed hard and nodded. He turned his head slightly and said into the microphone, “Tickets are sold out! We’ll restock shortly.” He pressed a large red button, and the briefcase dematerialized from the hand of the Scout who was holding it. He then turned his attention back to Jane, whose eyes now shone with anticipation. He breathed one final sigh, stood up, and then he lifted his robe.

“What was that about Scout pooping his pumpkin pants?” Jane chuckled again. Merasmus was wearing a bright orange cloth diaper secured by translucent orange plastic pants. The diaper was multilayered, and so it sagged under the weight of its use. Jane reached out and rubbed the front of the diaper, and Merasmus flinched. “Just because you are an old, powerful wizard does not mean that you are not an adorable baby as well.”

“Why do you always do this?” Merasmus asked, crossing his arms. “I just want to spend one evening amusing myself without something ridiculous happening.”

“I would not bother you if you did not stink so much from not letting me change you.”

Merasmus’ cheeks burned in embarrassment. “I- I don’t need to be changed yet. You know this is my favorite one. I call it “pumpkin pants” for a reason. It can handle much more.” He turned his head away from Jane and shut his eyes in protest. When Jane said nothing, he opened an eye and shot a quick glance back at him.

Jane grumbled something unintelligible and pinched the bridge of his nose. “Just because it _can_ handle more does not mean that I am _going_ to let you keep it on. Let me…” He was interrupted by Merasmus plopping down on the floor. He held the same pose as when he had been standing, arms crossed firmly over his body.

“No. I won’t let you change me until I say that you can.”

“I am just going to keep calling you ‘Pumpkin Pants’ until you let me.”

Merasmus scoffed arrogantly. “Do you really think it bothers me? I don’t care.” Jane scowled at him before glancing behind him.

“Would it bother you if everyone knew that you still wear diapers?” His scowl became a mischievous smile as Marasmus’ eyes snapped to his.

Merasmus sprang up and smashed his hand down on the control console. The force caused his heads-up display to bug out before returning to normal as the microphone was muted. “You wouldn’t dare.”

Jane continued to smirk. “Do you doubt it?”

“I can brew thousands of potions that would put you in eternal suffering and recite spells to kill you right where you stand.”

“You can, but you won’t. Not your poor daddy, would you?”

Merasmus bit his lip angrily, and blood began to trickle from his mouth. “Why can’t you just wait and let me have my fun?”

“Because I want to have _my_ fun.” Jane was tapping his foot now, studying Merasmus as the wizard sat steaming on the floor. “My voice is commanding. I can jump into that arena and explain exactly why tickets went off sale.”

Several silent minutes passed before Merasmus heaved a great sigh. “Fine. Have it your way. I think I was starting to leak, anyway,” he finished defiantly. He crossed his arms again and looked away from Jane, who let out a hearty laugh.

“Blackmail is one of the strongest weapons in the world, don’t you think?” Before Merasmus could say anything, Jane reached down and scooped him off of the floor into his arms. He gasped at being strong armed, but Jane carried him all the way to his bedroom as he protested angrily.

The change was already laid out on his bed. Three large, square pieces of cotton, a pair of translucent black plastic pants, and a large pin were thrown haphazardly onto the sheets. A white mat was also laid out lengthwise, and Jane plopped Merasmus down onto it. “All right, Merasmus,” Jane said. “Let me take this off of you.”

Merasmus still said nothing as Jane pulled his robe up. Jane’s hands worked surprisingly delicately as he shimmied the plastic pants off of him. The wizard groaned as he was unpinned, and Jane slowly unfolded the diaper.

“I am sad to see you do such horrible things to your pumpkin pants,” Jane laughed. “I _do_ know that they are your favorite ones. They will not be hard to wash, though. You know that.” He smiled warmly at Merasmus, who seemed to soften a little. Jane pushed Merasmus’ legs up so that he could remove the diaper, and he used a wet washcloth to clean him up. “Do you feel better now?” he asked.

“Yes,” Merasmus said reluctantly. Despite acting coy, he enjoyed this experience. He watched Jane place the diaper into a large pail, which hummed when the lid was closed. Merasmus chuckled. “One of the better uses of my magic, isn’t it?”

Jane simply nodded. He grabbed a bottle of talcum powder from a drawer next to the bed and sprinkled it liberally on Merasmus. As always, he “accidentally” sprinkled some all the way up Merasmus’ body, which made him sneeze.

“Why do you always do that?” Merasmus asked, mucus running down from his nose.

Jane giggled, but did not answer. “All right, lean up again.” Merasmus did as he was told, and Jane positioned the new strips of cloth under him. Slowly, he folded them into a new diaper, and then he carefully pinned them tight. Finally, he slid the new pair of plastic pants to secure it.

When he was all done, he dusted his hands off and admired his work. “Well?” he said expectantly.

Merasmus patted his new diaper a few times and smiled. “I feel as though I were only two hundred years old.” He laughed, and Jane smiled. “In fact,” he said, looking down as a dark patch began to spread across the front of the diaper, “it may not be long until we do this again.”

“I thought that you said you were busy?” Jane looked distraught.

“Well, these aren’t the pumpkin pants, are they? I don’t care to get changed out of this.”


End file.
